Unforgotten Love
by Kin Uchiha
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, but what can he do about it? Sasuke barely even acknowledges his existance, or so he thinks. SasuNaru. slight NejiNaru. OOC with much Yaoi. first fanfic so please be kind.
1. hurt

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own this no matter how much I wish I did. But if I did Naruto wouldn't be popular at all cause I'm a horrible writer!!

* * *

Waaah!! Ok this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC ever. So please by kind and review xx;;

* * *

_Italics_ thoughts

"laa dee daa" talking

laa laa laa author notes

* * *

_Always._

He's always looked at me with those eyes.

Beautiful. So beautiful.

If only he was mine.

But he will never be mine.

He hates me.

**Hates.**

Every time I see him looking at me, his eyes are hard and filled with hate.

I am his rival. Nothing more.

But I love him. I've always loved him.

It's already been 5 years.

I'm just like one of those crazy fan girls. But I can't express what I feel for him.

I'd just be laughed at even more for being a queer.

Be picked on even more.

**Bakemono.**

Why do I have to be me?

It hurts so much.

But what could hurt more?

**Dobe.**

Dead last.

If only he understood the pain that he caused with those little words.

I should be used to such things.

But I'm not.

I'm weak.

And sometimes I wish I was dead.

But just being able to see him. And love him.

That is what I live for.

But I am getting tired of this.

Of being hated.

This one-sided love cannot go on forever.  


**

* * *

**  
Kinny: Oh wow. That was sooo lame ;; I am terribly sorry for ruining Naruto and making him such a sissy. I probably won't continue this cause it sucks. A lot. ;; oh well. Please review!! 


	2. envy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I'd ruin it. horribly. So be glad that I don't.

* * *

Kinny: there is a bit of Sakura bashing in here so don't get piss-oed on me. it's not like.."OMG SHE'S AWEGO;SIDMGL;KWEMAGSD!! DIEE SAKURA DIEE!!!" or anything (even though i wouldn't mind that happening..)..just a tid bit of an insult is all...

* * *

omg i'm so happy i actually got reviews!! you don't know how happy you guys made me xx;; so i wrote this weird..thing. you guys have encouraged me!! even if that may not be a good thing. lol.

Kurisuteru-chan: wow. it was deep? i just felt stupid for making Naruto act sappy xD;;

sour-grape: -sniffle- it doesn't suck....i can't believe someone told me that T-T thank you so much!!

* * *

_Italics_ - thoughts  
  
"laa dee daa" - talking

* * *

_His eyes._

_They're so beautiful._

_But they never look my way._  
  
_**Always.**  
  
Always looking at Sakura.  
  
What did he see in her?  
  
Annoying, weak, and practically useless.  
  
She hates him anyway.  
  
I'm the one that loves him.  
  
But I could never let anyone know.  
  
Especially not Naruto.  
  
He would never talk to me again.  
  
I can hear it now.  
  
_"The Great Uchiha's a FAG?! Hah!! I knew you weren't so perfect after all!!"  
  
_If only we could be friends instead of just rivals.  
  
But I can't let him know my feelings.  
  
Ever.  
  
I have to return his hate.  
  
I have to keep this mask.  
  
Seeing him smile is more than enough.  
  
I just wish that I could be the one to make him smile.  
  
I wish Sakura would return his feelings.  
  
Or he return mine._

* * *

Kinny: ooookkkkk........don't ask where that came from. i swear it's just boredom killing me. man now Sasuke's sappy too!! what is happening to me !!? i promise you people there **WILL** be a plot!! 


	3. the plot has begun! kind of

**Edit:: due to err....many many complaints, I finally took the author notes out of 3&4! Go me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. but i wish i did :D although you guys are probably glad i don't xD

* * *

Kinny: I'm surprised you have read this far but I'm happy too. Someone actually cares to read it!! Ok well...on with the overly boring story...

* * *

_Man I don't want to do a mission._

Naruto sighs and gets dressed, his movements slow and his thoughts jumbled after last night's events.

_Someone remind me to never drink again. This hangover is going to kill me._

Naruto locks the door behind him and his thoughts change to the people he's going to meet.

_I'm so tired of chasing Sakura and watching her chase Sasuke. I don't want to pretend. And Sasuke doesn't even look at me anymore._

He begins to head towards the bridge (his team's meeting spot) before he stops and looks out towards the forest.

_Maybe...I should skip today's mission. Kakashi-sensei's just gonna make us walk dogs again..._

The blonde shudders as he remembers the last time they had to do that stupid mission.

(Flashback)

"OREYAAAA!!" Naruto yells as he holds onto the leash for dear life. The dog runs around chasing butterflies as Naruto is dragged around behind. "Hey!!! Stop!!!" Naruto yells. "I SAID STOP!!!" Naruto shuts his eyes as he sees himself headed for a tree.

_Aww...shit. Why does it always have to be me?_

-WHAM-

"Argh!!"

Naruto's rammed into a tree while Sasuke just looks at him and smirks. "Oi, dobe" He calls out his cool voice low and so damn sexy.

"Are you so pathetic you need help walking a dog, deadlast?"

Naruto jumps up, forgetting the dog that ran off to Kami-sama knows where, and yells "I'm not deadlast OR a dobe!! I think you should just shut up Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-perfect!!"

Naruto hadn't bothered to look at Sasuke when he walked away. He just hoped he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

(End of Flashback)

Him and Sasuke didn't talk to each other for days after that. It was only when Kakashi "accidentally" poured paint on both their heads and they teamed up to kick their sensei's ass. Sure they didn't exactly kick his ass but at least they all laughed about it later and all was good because Sasuke and Naruto were on good terms. Considering that normal would be glaring daggers at each other every other second, they actually talked a bit.

Naruto sighs (yet again) and stares at the ground, unsure of what to do.

_Yeah...I'll just skip today. It's not like they care. They'd probably be happy that I'm not around to annoy them. They hate me anyway. Everyone does._

He takes a step toward the forest, hesitating a bit before moving on, more calmly then at first. Looking around, he stops when he gets to his favorite part. The lake. It was beautiful with the sun shining down, making the clear blue water sparkle, and a breeze making slight waves in the grass, giving the place a perfect look. Like a sanctuary where Naruto could be alone...far away from the hateful words and glares. He smiles as he lies down, a breeze plays across his face and he slowly drifts to sleep without a care in the world. 

A shadowed figure stares at Naruto's sleeping figure from behind a tree before slowly walking away.

* * *

Kinny: yeah. um. it's almost 5am right now and i am dying from insomnia so i wrote another chapter xx; -sigh- i know...it's pathetic u.u;; but if you bothered to read this, please review :D


	4. the plot moves on! barely

**Edit:: due to err....many many complaints, I have finally edited chapters 3&4! Go me!**

Disclaimer: ok. I don't think I have to say this anymore but I will anyway. I don't own Naruto. it's wonderful because I don't.

* * *

Kinny: oh wow people actually reviewed?!?! I'm so happy!! Thank you all so much!! ;-; I can't believe I even got this far xD yeah...i'm already out with my fourth chapter!! i am so proud of myself. and it's all thanks to my readers!! ok well...on with teh story! (so many exclamation points..)

* * *

Sakura rolls her eyes and groans.

"Where is that idiot?! He's later than Kakashi-sensei!!"

Kakashi nods quite seriously. "And that's really saying something. It's been almost 2 hours since I got here."

He looks over at Sasuke and smiles ( well...at least you'd assume that since you can only see Kakashi's eye crinkle up into a creepy lopsided crescent {that isn't humanly possible!!} ). "Maybe Sasuke knows where Naruto is?"  
  
Sasuke looks up slightly surprised than grimaces.  
  
"And why would I know or care where that idiot is?"  
  
_Sasuke2: Because maybe.......you love him?  
  
Sasuke1: Ugh!! Shut up!! This isn't the time for me to have an argument with myself!  
  
Sasuke2: Uh-huh. You just want an excuse to deny it.  
  
Sasuke1: Whatever. I don't have time for this.  
  
Sasuke2: Ugh. Fine. Be a stubborn bastard. That's probably why Naruto hates you so much.  
  
Sasuke1: ..........................._

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, that stupid smile still plastered on his face (or eye). He had tried very hard not to laugh while he watched Sasuke have his inner battle. He may not have known exactly what it was about, but it was amusing to watch the boy scrunch up his face in anger, considering the fact that he wasn't saying anything.  
  
Sasuke looks over at Kakashi, practically glaring daggers.

"What?"

"Go look for him."

"What?! Why should I go look for him!!?"

Kakashi walks over and bends down to whisper in his ear, "Because you're the only one that knows where he is."

Sasuke looks up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Eh? What Sensei?" Sakura asks, curiously looking over at Sasuke.

"Nothing." Kakashi straightens up. "There will be no mission today. Sasuke just has to find Naruto and make sure the kid didn't bonk himself into a wall from being so drunk last night."

Sasuke sighs and darts off into the trees.

_Dammit! How did Kakashi find out?! That perverted old man!! Why of all people did it have to be him? Kami-sama..._

Sasuke slows to a stop when he nears the clearing and sure enough, Naruto is still lying there, dead asleep. A smile crosses Sasuke's face as he walks over and looks down at the boy. He nudges Naruto with his foot.

"Hey. Wake up."

"Mmmmm........."

Naruto lets out a whimper and latches onto Sasuke's foot, catching the poor Uchiha off guard. Sasuke slips, falling onto his butt and stares at Naruto. Naruto smiles warmly and snuggles up against Sasuke's leg.(he's still asleep, mind you.) Sasuke shifts alittle, slightly uncomfortable with the blond-haired child snuggling his way up Sasuke's leg.

_Is he really still asleep?!_

He nudges Naruto again, this time Naruto lets go of Sasuke's leg and wraps his arms around the dark-haired boy's waist. Sasuke blushes a deep crimson as Naruto rubs his face into Sasuke's chest. Slowly wrapping his arms around the sleeping child, careful not to wake him, he stares upon the smaller boy's face and smiles, wishing he could be like this forever. Suddenly, Naruto lets out a groan and opens his eyes. Sasuke inwardly panics and looks at Naruto.

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

Kinny: ahaha!! It's almost like a cliffhanger type of thing xD Sasuke has a few problems as you can tell. Sasuke1 is him thinking normally as he would and Sasuke2 is like the more "mean bashing self" side. If that makes any sense at all. but anyway...thanks for reading and please review :DD

* * *

Yay!! More reviews to answer!! It's so fun to answer them even though that probably sounds really lame xD

Meyme: yeeaa...it's kinda overused but I love SasuNaru so much I just had to write SOMETHING about them.  
  
kitsune: haha great potential? I can't believe you said that and hopefully it's true. Yay for the Sakura bashing club!! Hee hee. And I'm happy you had such a long review!! It's a lot of fun to read biiggg reviews and stuff.  
  
TheTrueSilver: thanks for the review!! And yes, I will continue writing :D  
  
Shigure's lover: waaah you liked it? I'm so glad!!  
  
iwhackyouwithadaikon: yea I actually started a plot. I can't believe I even came up with any ideas xD;; 


	5. another disappointingly short chapter

Kinny: oh wow...due to ummm...a certain person threatening to send some "nin-chicks" after me haha and reviews, i have decided to continue this and HOPEFULLY write more than usual. i've already drained myself of my creativity with 4 short chapters in 2 days lol. so please forgive me if this chapter isn't what you looked forward to. ok well i'm gonna just kinda uhh...make this up as i go along since i usually actually think about it. feel free to flame away if i wrote it horribly awful tho o.o;

* * *

**WARNING: **A bit of my foul language has manage to slip it's way into the story so uhh...yeah. I'm sorry if it offends anyone!! 

* * *


	6. finally a longer ish chapter! i hope

Kinny: bleh...I've been having trouble writing and finding the inspiration and stuff. So that's why I didn't have the next chapter our right away. I've been watching a lot of movies(Butterfly Effect&Secret Window), anime (Saishu-Heiki Kanojo&Ayashi no Ceres) and reading stuff like Alice 19th, which all tended to be sad and twisted. So forgive me if my sick sadistic/suicidal side seeps into my writing. 

But!! On a happier note. I think this chapter is longer. I hope. So here is my awaited longer chapter!!  


* * *

  
Naruto furiously rolls around in bed as the dead of night creeps closer.  
  
"Ugh!! I can't sleep!!"  
  
Finally coming to a stop, he lets out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Maybe ramen will help calm me down!!"  
  
He sits on the edge of the bed and shuffles his feet around, searching for his slippers. Slowly slipping them on, he blinks and looks around a bit cautiously, suddenly sensing something or someone in the room. The presence disappears as suddenly as it had come. "Dare ka??" Naruto asks, his eyes searching the dark. "Is someone there?"  
  
The small boy furrows his brow and squints more determinedly into the dark. Coming to a conclusion that he's just acting like a paranoid old geezer, he shuffles into the kitchen for his ramen. He sits there waiting the dreadedly long 3 minutes for his ramen to cook and his mind begins to wander. Flashes of what happened earlier enter his mind and he groans, thinking about what an idiot he had been. His chance had come!!! Why had he been so stupid to have pushed Sasuke away? His dream had come true. He didn't care so much about being Hokage if it meant Sasuke loved him and they could be happy together. But now, it would never happen. He had definitely screwed this one up big time. There wasn't one thing in his life that wasn't fucked up, other than his friends. But dare he call them friends? Iruka was like a father to him. And Kakashi...was like...something. He cared, but had a funny way of showing it. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Neji...they were all friends. And even though they acted like Naruto annoyed them, they knew inside that they loved him like any other friend. But Sasuke....Sasuke...he...he didn't know. What was Sasuke?  
  
_Friend? Rival?  
  
Maybe...lover?_

Naruto laughed an empty, hollow laugh. 

_No way._  
  
_Never in a million years._

"Aw man!! Thought too much and now my ramen's soggy! Never thought that would happen." {thinking too much, I mean}  
  
Slurping down his ramen, he gives a satisfied burp and heads to bed. As Naruto plopped into bed and pulled the covers up, he did not notice the pair of eyes watching him.  
  
------------------- -------------- 

(Next Morning)

Naruto heads to the bridge, determined to act as if nothing is wrong. When he gets there he frowns at the emptiness. Ugh...don't have a mission today. How could I have forgotten? I guess I'll go to see Iruka and disrupt his class!! Hehe. But as he neared the academy, a loud bunch of giggling reached his ears. Being the nosy kid he was, he headed towards the noise. And there. Right in front of Naruto was Him. Lying on the grass in his almighty glory was Sasuke. Surrounded by girls. Naruto was furious with what he saw. 

_Why wasn't he pushing them away?_  
  
_Why didn't he give them that well-known glare to back off and leave him alone? _

These questions filled Naruto's head. 

_How could he just sit there with that lazy smirk on his face?_

Naruto felt like he was going to hurl. 

_How could that bastard let them NEAR him? _

He watched as the girls shoved their way into Sasuke's view, hoping to get the chance to 'accidentally' rub against him. Shaking his head, Naruto begins to walk again, walking past Sasuke and his fan girls. Sasuke's smile fades away and is replaced with a cold, hard look.. He gets up quickly brushing off the girls and calls out.  
  
"Oi, dobe."  
  
He couldn't help but feel a pang of self-hate when Naruto whirled around and glared.  
  
"Ew!! Don't talk to him, Sasuke-kun!! He's, like, SO weird!!" one of the girls yell.  
  
"Yea!! He's a monster after all!!" another girl says in disgust.  
  
_**Bakemono.**_

More girls pitch in and yell sick things and names. 

"Go away you monster!!" 

"Yeah you better keep walking, you loser!!" 

"You're unwanted here!! We all hate you!!" 

"Ugh!! He's so disgusting!!" 

Naruto tries to hide his pain and continues to walk towards the academy.  
  
"Hey, I said something to you. What's wrong? Are you gonna cry...Bakemono?" Sasuke yells, regretting it almost immediately. Naruto turns around and looks at him. Sasuke flinches, expecting Naruto to yell back and be angry, but he just stands there, hurt and betral written upon his face.  
  
"Bakemono...ka..?" Naruto laughs bitterly. "Sou desu ne...I'm just a **monster**, Sasuke. Don't talk to me. I'm not even good enough for your eyes to lay upon me. I'm worse than nothing, so why don't you just lay back down and enjoy your fan club, oh-so-great one."  
  
With that Naruto walks away, his tears threatening to fall, but he holds his head high and continues to walk away from the hateful yells. Sasuke stands there shocked, staring at Naruto's retreating back.  
  
"Ne ne Sasuke-kun!! Why don't you lie back down and just ignore him? He's not worth your time anyway!!" Sakura says sweetly, flashing her cutest smile at the boy. {So much for being Naruto's friend.} He looks at her in disgust and walks away, leaving a group of girls ready to kill her.  
  
"Sakura!! Look what you did!! You made Sasuke-kun go away!! Now he will never talk to us again!!" The girls yell and crowd around her as she tries to back away.  
  
------------------- --------------  
  
Naruto stands in front of the academy, staring up at the building. He sighs as he turns and looks back at his swing. No one else ever sat there after him. Their parents had forbid them. Why? Because he had sat there. But Naruto didn't care. It meant that he got the swing to himself. Not that that really mattered. Sitting down on the swing, he looks back to the building and sighs (again!!). He begins to swing a bit, watching his feet swing back and forth.  
  
"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" A boy says, walking out from behind a tree. Naruto looks up and manages a weak smile.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? It's not good to hold in things like that, you know."  
  
Naruto looks up at the boy, as if questioning him.  
  
"If it is so painful to like such a boy (referring to Sasuke), then maybe you should look elsewhere. And by that...I mean...like me."  
  
The boy moves forward and captures Naruto's lips. Naruto doesn't bother to fight against him. Instead, he gives in.  
  
------------------- --------------  
  
Sasuke walks in the direction Naruto had headed and stops upon hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
Sasuke recognizes that as Naruto's voice and walks closer, concealing himself behind a tree.  
  
"...like such a boy, then maybe you should look elsewhere. And by that...I mean...like me."  
  
Sasuke steps out from behind the tree and stares as he watches his Naruto. **His.** Be kissed by another.  


* * *


	7. the long awaited LONGER chapter

Kinny: okay welll...I'm back!! If that even matters. It was Sasuke's birthday hee hee! :DD we got a strawberry cheesecake too. Yes, I'm obsessed. But anyway I wrote an extra long chapter for being gone so long and I spent the whole week on it so hopefully it's okay. I had to rewrite it a bajillion times until I was okay with the story and then I made it weird and yeah...but anyway...Sasuke's competition iiiissssss...........-drum roll-.........  
  
........  
  
........  
  
........  
  
..................NEJI!!!!!!!!  
  
Neji will be very OOC since I don't know him well at all. So I am very sorry for that. I am also not a big fan of NejiNaru, so that will be another big problem. Gomene!!  


* * *

**Spoiler Alert:** I'm not sure if this is really a spoiler or not but it mentions who the 5th hokage is. I don't really bother keeping up with the series since I read the manga so forgive me if I am wrong..

* * *

  
Sasuke stands there in shock.  
  
_Who does he think he is kissing my Naruto like that?_  
  
_And why didn't Naruto reject him like he rejected me...?_  
  
Confusion and disgust written all over his face, he turns and walks away, not bothering to be quiet. Naruto breaks away upon hearing the noise and looks up to see Sasuke walking away.  
  
_How did he...wha....?_  
  
_What did he see...?_  
  
White-eyes open and peer into blue. "Naruto..?"  
  
"Sorry Neji...but I have to go."  
  
And with that, Naruto rushes after the raven-haired boy's retreating back. Sitting where Naruto had been, Neji sighs and watches him run off.  
  
_And to have thought that he was mine...this is war Sasuke-_kun.. -smirk-  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Sasuke!!!"  
  
".........."  
  
"Hey, c'mon!! Wait up!!"  
  
Naruto slows down and walks in step with Sasuke.  
  
"...What do you want? Why don't you go back to _Neji_ since you seem to like him so much."  
  
Blue eyes widen in shock and stare into onyx as both the boys stop walking.  
  
"Then...then...you saw?"  
  
Pushing Naruto against a tree, Sasuke whispers.  
  
"Naruto...I'm not going to lose you to _him_."  
  
Naruto bites his lip, unsure of what to say. He loved Sasuke. But he was also slightly attracted to Neji and was scared to hurt another person's feelings. Looking into the bright blue eyes in front of him, Sasuke sighs. He could tell that Naruto was unsure of his feelings, but Gods, he just wanted the boy so badly. Emotions taking over, he crushes his lips against Naruto's. Pressing his body closer, he feels a tongue brush against his lip. He hungrily welcomes the tongue and the taste of miso fills his mouth. Naruto's tongue gently rubs against his own as if to apologize for biting him yesterday. Hands wrap around his neck and pull him closer, fingers gently tugging and stroking his hair. Sasuke suddenly pulls away and glances around.  
  
"Come out Neji. It's disgusting to have you watch us."  
  
Neji smirks and steps out from behind a tree.  
  
"Eh!?? Neji's a closet pervert!!" Naruto yells, pointing an accusing finger at the longhaired boy. The two dark haired boys face plant. Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes, a slight smile gracing his face.  
  
"Usuratonkachi..."  
  
Then turning to Neji, his expression hardens.  
  
"Do you have a reason for spying on us? Or did you just do that for your own sick pleasure? Because if so, I will make sure you are unable to do such a thing ever again."  
  
"'Us'? Oh no, you've got me mistaken. I would never bother spying on you. I was just making sure you didn't take away my Naruto."  
  
A spluttering sound attracts their attention back to Naruto.  
  
"_Your_ Naruto? When the hell did I become anyone's property? You guys are crazy!! Fighting over such a thing. Really."  
  
And with that, he walks away leaving two very stunned boys to argue even more.  
  
"Now look what you did, jackass!"  
  
"Look what I did? Oh please. Don't be so dense. Your not very smart for the #1 rookie of the year."  
  
"Pfft. Well I sure as hell am smarter than you, since I took your place."  
  
This hit at nerve. Neji launches forward to land a punch on Sasuke's jaw, but the Uchiha is too fast. A loud crack is heard as Neji's fist collides with a tree. Sasuke appears behind Neji, pinning him to the tree.  
  
"It's impossible to escape. Neji-_chan_." Sasuke hisses, his eyes now blood red from activating sharingan. "So what's it gonna be? Will you leave Naruto alone?"  
  
"Hell no. I'm not going to let you anywhere near him. "Neji spits, struggling. Sasuke laughs, his grip tightening.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that. But in the end, you will lose 'your' Naruto to me."  
  
Neji growls, pretending to give up and stop struggling, but as Sasuke relaxes his grip, a kunai is suddenly embedded in his stomach.  
  
"Erggeyyyagghhh!!!!!!!"  
  
He yells more from shock more then pain and removes the kunai, glaring darkly at Neji.  
  
"That's what you get for threatening to take Naruto away from me. Fate has already chosen me to be with him."  
  
Sasuke scoffs. "I thought Naruto had told you before that you decide your own fate. Really. For loving him so much, you sure don't act like it."  
  
Neji again launches an attack upon Sasuke, who easily dodges, even with the wound. Sasuke lands a punch straight into Neji's gut, causing him to fly back.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto gasps upon hearing a yell.  
  
_That...that sounded like Sasuke!!  
_  
_Oh Kami...please tell me he's all right!!_  
  
Naruto turns and runs towards the bloodying fight as fast as he can, hoping he's not too late.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke winces in pain, holding his hand to his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood had already soaked the whole front side of his shirt. He watches Neji charge forward as he grips a kunai tightly in his hand. Neji activates byakugan, but when he lashes his attack upon Sasuke, Sasuke slashes Neji's arm, causing him to pull back. The shorthaired boy is far too quick and cuts a long gash across his stomach, and he falls to the ground in pain.  
  
"No!!!! Sasuke, stop!!" Naruto yells, running towards the two boys.  
  
Sasuke looks up, the kunai in his hand at Neji's throat. He pulls away, skillfully twirling the kunai and slips it back into his side-pocket-on-his- leg thinger {forgot what it's called ;-;'}. Neji gets up and walks away, not bothering to say a word to either of the boys. A tear works its way down from a sorrow filled blue eye. Sasuke wobbles unsteadily over to Naruto and wipes the tear away.  
  
"Why are you crying, dobe?" he says, a playful smirk upon his face.  
  
Naruto smiles tearfully up at him. "It's nothing...jus---Sasuke? Sasuke!!!"  
  
The blonde yells as Sasuke crumples to the ground. Naruto's eyes widen, looking at Sasuke's blood stained shirt. He kneels down, tearing a piece of his own shirt and clumsily bandages the wound. His eyes well up with tears upon seeing that the bleeding won't stop.  
  
"Sasuke..please don't die..you'll live right? Like when you saved me from Haku!! Don't scare on...open your eyes!!"  
  
He pulls Sasuke's head to his chest and sobs quietly. Footsteps are heard and he looks up, his vision blurred with tears. All he can see is a tall man with a poofy gray thing on his head.  
  
"Kakashi...? Kakashi-sensei?!!"  
  
He gets up running to his teacher.  
  
"Sensei!! Sasuke..!! Sasuke...ga..!! Please help him!! He's going to die!! Please!!...please..."  
  
Naruto begins to cry harder, his whole body racking with sobs. Kakashi puts a hand on the small boy's shoulder.  
  
"Stop crying Naruto, it'll be fine. We need to get him to the hospital immediately, okay?"  
  
Naruto nods, hurriedly wiping away his tears as Kakashi picks up Sasuke's deathly cold body and they head towards the hospital. Naruto barges in yelling his head off, frantically looking for the 5th.  
  
"Where the hell is that old hag!!? UGH!!! TSUNADE-BABA!! Where IS she?! Sasuke's gonna die!!"  
  
Tsunade runs in and scowls upon seeing Naruto.  
  
"What do you think you're doing making such a racket!!? You'll disturb the patients!!"  
  
Kakashi steps in front of Naruto, still carrying Sasuke, his vest soaked in blood. Her eyes widen and she takes the boy, immediately yelling for medics and nurses to help her. Naruto rushes forward to follow but Kakashi pulls him back, shaking his head.  
  
"Naruto, I understand that you are worried, but you will only get in the way. I'm sorry. Why don't you go home and rest? You can come see Sasuke tomorrow. He'll be fine." He says trying to reassure the frantic blonde, hoping to God that he is right. Naruto shakes his head and sits down in the waiting area.  
  
"I'm staying here and waiting for him. I want to be there when he wakes up."  
  
Kakashi sighs and nods before heading off to Sasuke's room. He enters to see many medics rushing in and out of the room. Tsunade is on the side, her fingers pressed against her temples. She looks up and pulls Kakashi to the side and whispers, her voice rough and worried.  
  
"I'm not sure he'll be able to survive, Hatake. He's lost too much blood. There's really nothing we can do except stop the bleeding and hope he recovers"  
  
The gray-haired man scratches his chin in thought. "Do you mind if you tell Naruto the news? The boy might launch an assault on me." He laughs nervously and the woman groans.  
  
"He's your own student, Kakashi!! Don't be such a wimp!! But _seriously_, even if Sasuke does recover, he may have brain damage from losing such a great amount of blood. Most likely temporary memory loss. Maybe even permanent."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto sits there, staring at Sasuke's sleeping form. So calm and angelic, his chest rising and falling gently as if, were he touched, he would break.  
  
_Why hasn't he woken up yet?_  
  
_It's been a whole week already..._  
  
Just as he is thinking this, Sasuke's eyes flutter open. Dark pools of black open and squint at the brightness of the room. He jumps up when he sees someone sitting next to the bed, pulling his blankets closer around him.  
  
"Who---who are you?!!" He yells, trying to scoot away.  
  
Naruto stares blankly at him and pokes him in the head.  
  
"Hey stop playing around. I was worried sick about you!!"  
  
Sasuke falls off the bed, dragging the sheets with him.  
  
"Don't touch me!! Who the hell are you!?!" He yells, standing up and wrapping the blankets around his half-naked figure.  
  
Naruto stands up, knocking his chair over. "What the hell are you talking about, idiot?!! I'm Naruto!! Dead last...? Dobe?! Usuratonkachi!!? Duuuuuhhhhh!!"  
  
Sasuke stands there utterly confused.  
  
Suddenly he understands. A tightening in his chest causes tears to spring to Naruto's eyes. "You...you don't remember me...?"  
  
Sasuke blinks questioningly in thought. "Uh...am I supposed to..? Now that I think about it....Who am I...?"  
  
Naruto backs away, turning for the door. He had to get out of there. It hurt to know that Sasuke could no longer remember him, or the love that they had shared. Even if it was just for that one day.  
  
"No wait!!" Sasuke reaches out and grabs his arm. "You know who I am and everything right? Please tell me!! I need to know!!" He says pulling the blonde around to look at him. His eyes widen as he sees tears silently pouring down the smaller boy's face.  
  
"....Just leave me alone. You can ask someone else."  
  
Pulling away, he runs out, his face hot with tears. A stunned Sasuke stands there, deeply confused. The onyx-eyed boy raises a hand to his face and gasps when he realizes that he, too, had started crying.  
  
_But why...?_   


* * *


	8. lost and forgotten? a real ch name!

Kinny: sorry it took so long to update...many problems lately. I haven't had the time to write cause i've been really busy and there's been alot of family problems and such. some idiot is sueing us for something we didn't do...and...i have some relatives that are true pains in the ass ; anyway...my computer's always been going out on me ALOT my browser barely ever works properly and neither does aim...i'm very very sorry...

anyway...this chapter is filled with thoughts. and it's very one-lined :/ as much as i hate that...and there's also alot of "his" and "he" and "him"s...which REALLY bothered me but yeah...sorry if this chapter displeases you xx;

_

* * *

_

**Warning: **There's major Sakura bashing in this chapter. I'm a Sakura basher so what d'ya expect? I probably went a bit overboard in the fic cause I don't think I hate her THAT much xD;; But yeah...if you don't like. don't read :/

* * *

__

_This is a dream._  
  
_It's all a dream._  
  
_This can't be happening._  
  
_Please, someone wake me up._  
  
_**Please.**_  
  
Tears pour down his face as he rushes down the street. He pushes people aside, not caring if they stare. All that mattered was getting away.  
  
"Watch it kid!" Someone says pushing him over, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey isn't that kid, kyuubi?" another person asks, disgusted.  
  
Naruto gets up and heads on, not bothering to look back. Slamming the door behind him, he slumps to the ground, burying his face into his arms and crying.

He wanted to die. It hurt so fucking much. He'd been forgotten by the one person he loved most. Life was so cruel...he was tired of everything always happening to him. Pounding his fist into the ground, his breath shallow, his vision blurred, everything goes black. Darkness takes him in and he is lulled unconscious from exhaustion. After all, he had not slept or eaten all week just to stay by Sasuke's side.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Oi, dobe. Get up."  
  
Naruto pulls the covers over his head.  
  
"Ieee....let me sleep..." he whines, shutting his eyes tightly from the bright light. Suddenly sitting up, he glomps Sasuke.  
  
"You're back?!!"  
  
Sasuke pushes him off and looks at him as if he were a walking block of poop {domo-kun!! xDD}  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I was never gone, usuratonkachi."  
  
Naruto looks up into dark eyes.  
  
"Huh...?...but..."  
  
He blinks and the eyes in front of him suddenly turn blood red. In Sasuke's place, stands Itachi, covered in blood. A bloody kunai is raised in the air and brought down swiftly towards Naruto's neck.  
  
"Iiyaaa!!!! Nooooo!!!!! Sas..Sasuke...TASKETE!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
He wakes up in a cold sweat, his face covered in tears.  
  
_Ugh....It was just a dream..._  
  
_It felt so _real _though.._  
  
_Man, I'm really losing it._  
  
Naruto gets up off the ground and plops into bed, not bothering to change his clothes. Sleep quickly takes over and he falls into a more comfortable, dreamless sleep.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
There was a thought nagging in the back of his head as if he had forgotten something. And he had. He had forgotten his dream. The only thing remembered was, it was one hell of a weird dream.  
  
"Shikshou!! I forgot to set my alarm clock!! Ahh Sakura-chan's gonna scold me again..."  
  
Off and out of the house, Naruto rushes to the bridge, totally forgetting the past week's events. {typical Naruto...-.-;}  
  
"Eh...?" Naruto looks around to find a very deserted bridge. "Kya!! I'm such an idiot!! Of course they aren't here...they're probably all at the hospital...seeing..._him_." A sharp pain stabs Naruto's heart, almost like a knife were buried in and twisted. Tears pour down his face as last night's events replay in his head.  
  
_What's happened to me...I've become so weak._  
  
_Is this what love really is? Being hurt and forgotten...?_  
  
_If so, then I don't want to be in love. I don't want to live._  
  
_It hurts so fucking much...everything we did together, the good and bad, he doesn't even remember anymore._  
  
_Seriously....what's the use..._  
  
He looks up as footsteps approach and a tear slips down his cheek, threatening more to fall.  
  
"What're you doing here..?" he asks, voice dry and cracked from crying.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_I'm Sasuke._  
  
_Uchiha Sasuke.  
_  
_Last of my clan. An orphan._  
  
_#1 rookie of the year.  
_  
_Teamed with Naruto and Sakura._  
  
_That is all I know._  
  
_All I've been told._  
  
_Although Kakashi-sensei had mentioned something about that Naruto kid.  
  
The kid that made my heart clench at the thought of him crying.  
  
That made my heart skip a beat when I thought of him smile, even though I have no memory whatsoever of him smiling.  
  
Kakashi had said that he was very important to me.  
  
Like he really needed to tell me._ -inwardly rolls eyes-  
  
_That boy was in my head 24-7.  
  
Everytime I tried to think of something else, my thoughts would drift to his tear-streaked face.  
  
And my chest would hurt. A lot.  
  
I wanted to see him. So I've gone to find him._  
  
_I don't know why but I have this crazy feeling I know where he is._  
  
And so he was off, his feet leading to a place slightly familiar but unkown to him. Odd stares followed him everywhere he went and it was very, very disturbing.  
  
_Do I have a 'kick me' sign on my back or something..?_  
  
He checked.  
  
Nope. Nothing. Just some wrinkles and lint.  
  
_Maybe...I'm horribly ugly?!!_  
  
Looking through a window to check how he looked, a gasp escapes his lips.  
  
_I...I look DISGUSTING!!_  
  
_I don't remember looking like this in the morning!!_  
  
_Kami-sama, I'm horrendous!!_  
  
At this thought, the dark-haired boy ran. Ran so fast that all the villagers saw was a big blue blur. {try saying that 3 times fast...}. Too bad what those poor black eyes had seen was not him, but just a fat pimply kid staring back at him. Suddenly bumping into a disgusting pink-haired...thing, Sasuke was stopped.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! You're finally better?!!!" the 'things' high annoying voice rang. "Wanna go do something maybe? Let's celebrate you getting better!!!"  
  
The world began to spin, his head throbbing and his ears ringing in pain.  
  
"First of all, I don't know you. Second, I don't care to know you. Third, you're annoying and thanks to you I now have a headache. So if you'd please excuse me, I'd like to leave now." He said coolly, casting a dark glare at the big-foreheaded thing. Speeding off before the loud annoying voice could start again, dark eyes closed and a light sigh escaped soft lips.  
  
_This place is so weird.._  
  
_How the hell did I ever manage..?_  
  
_It hasn't even been a day and my head's throbbing like a bitch._  
  
_Mostly cause that crazy girl...ugh._  
  
**_Disgusting._**  
  
Shuddering and coming to a stop, he found himself in an oddly familiar clearing. Giving a glance around, his eyes stop on the lake.  
  
"It's so...beautiful..", he breathed his eyes watching the slight ripples move fluidly and smooth across the surface.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
His face was flushed and hot red as the child in his arms rubbed into his chest. Slowly wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy, careful not to wake him, he stares at blonde boy's face. Dark eyes gazed upon the calm angelic face in front of him and he held the boy closer. The warmth was so comforting...he wished this moment would last forever.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke blinks and looks around. He felt oddly cold and...alone. The warmth that was in his arms only moments ago was gone and an empty feeling filled his heart.  
  
_What was that just now..?_  
  
But the sight before him interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What're you doing here?" a choked voice questions. An odd silence fills the air for he could not answer. He just stood there, his dark eyes straying from the red, tear-stained cheeks to the blue eyes that were now red and puffy from crying. He suddenly found his hand wiping the tears away.  
  
"I...really don't know.." he said softly, truly unsure of why he had come. Hadn't it been to come see the boy? There was no true reason he knew of but somewhere in his heart he knew, he had needed to find Naruto.  
  
"I wanted to find you..." he started slightly embarrassed at saying such bold words. "to...you know...um...saysorryforyesterday." He quickly finished, inwardly slapping himself for turning into a coward.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Naruto's heart plunged at the words.  
  
_To say sorry...go figure._  
  
_Like he'd really come just cause he wanted to see me._  
  
"Well...um...I'm sorry..."  
  
He laughed and shook his blonde head. "Iiee..don't apologize. It's not like it's your fault. I just overreacted. I should be the one apologizing if truth be told.  
  
"Eh? Oh...well ummm....you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving...hospital food really sucks."  
  
A smile spread across Naruto's face and he nodded eagerly. Sasuke could practically feel his heart swelling up in his chest as he returned the smile. The child's smile was something he was going to treasure forever.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Kyaa", Naruto burped contently. "Ramen is sooo good....Okawari!!"  
  
Dark eyes widen then close, a slight smirk upon the smooth pale face.  
  
"Mattaku...and I thought you were finally done. If you get anymore I'm going to make you pay you know!!"

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh?!?!!? Hiddooiii desu yo, Sasuke-kuunnn....inviting a person to get food then making THEM pay???????!!"

"...I was just kidding, dobe."  
  
"Er....ehehe...I knew that..." he scratched his head nervously before laying his eyes on the pork ramen. "Ano sa...you really don't remember then, huh....?" He said slowly, voice slightly tinged with hurt. "The academy, the missions, when we saved each others lives...don't you remember?....don't you..rem..ber..our..lo...." He ended mumbling.  
  
Sasuke frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. You've already forgotten anyway." He said coldly, trying to keep his voice hard and devoid of emotions so he wouldn't cry.  
  
"..." Sasuke was no longer emotionless like he used to be. Forgetting everything had meant he did not remember Itachi. He did not care to be power hungry. And it showed. Pain was written all over his face. His eyes were hot with tears and his whole body was shaking. And..he exploded.  
  
"Do you think I WANTED to forget?!?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T!! I want to know who I am!! I want to know who you are!! I WANT TO KNOW WHY I"M ALWAYS THINKING OF YOU!! It hurts you know?! You're always there wandering through my thoughts 24-7!! Always....and when you ran out of the hospital that day....I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself for causing you that pain...!! I wanted to be by your side and comfort you...and hold you so you wouldn't cry anymore...but I didn't. I want to remember...I want to know what we did together. I wanted to remember _our_ memories together."

  


Naruto looks up, shocked at the outburst and very surprised at how open Sasuke had been.

  
_I wanted to be by your side..._

__

* * *


	9. heavy heart

Kinny: I'm soo slow on updating now...I did a little one-shot that hopefully you guys'll read :D but yeah...I've been getting very few reviews compared to what I used to get ;-; I know I'm being greedy BUT I CAN'T HELP IT x.o;;; 

I HIT 10,000 WORDS!! -dances- it's a miracle!! I really never thought i'd get this far...it's only for you my readers. only for you. 3 

ok well...on with the story..and such..

* * *

__

_I wanted to be by your side._

They both sit there in silence, Sasuke on the verge of tears and Naruto at a loss of words. The poor blonde boy was so confused.

_He just said...he wanted to be by my side...?_

Blue eyes look over at black, taking in the sight of Sasuke's cute face flushed with hurt and anger, and he smiled. He smiled his oddly fox-like smile and pulled the raven-haired boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry...I'll comfort you while you cry since you didn't get to comfort me!! If that makes sense..."

Sasuke buries his face into Naruto's shoulder, inhaling the salty smell of sweat mingled with ramen. It was oddly comforting. They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that until a big gray poof of hair arrived.

"Oi! Sasuke! Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you guys! (only Iruka's place, and not really 'looking')" Kakashi said slapping his hands on both the boy's shoulders. They had quickly pulled apart, blushing madly.

"Ah...did I interrupt something maybe...? Anyway, Tsunade-hime wants to see you guys. Needs to sort a few things and such. So hurry up and meet me there in 5 minutes!" And he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving an utterly shocked and hysterical Sasuke.

"He...he...ahaha!! He _disappeared_! Oh Kami-sama...I'm seeeiinnnggg things...ahah." Mumbling incoherently he faints and lands on the ground in a –bloomf-

"Ahh....dammit..."

Naruto picks Sasuke up and heads out when he suddenly feels two eyes drilling into the back of his head. He turns around and smiles nervously.

_Dammit. Stupid Kakashi-sensei...this is his fault..._

Sighing, he pulls out a few bills and throws them next to his pile of empty bowls and runs out.

_I still had to pay!! Ugh...man. I better be getting something good out of this._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Dumping Sasuke onto the ground, Naruto plops into a chair and groans.

"What do you want Tsunade-baba? Making me carry that kid all the way here...Ah!!!" He jumps up and growls, pointing that well-known accusing finger at Kakashi. "You!!! It's your fault that stupid kid fainted! You and your stupid disappearing act!! Grrrr!!!!! I also had to pay for dinner because of that!!! And now I'm exhausted because of that! And and!! You better give me the mo--"

"Naruto!! Shut up for a second will you?!! Mou..." The hokage yells, rolling her eyes. "I asked you to come here because I would like for Sasuke to move in with you and it WILL ONLY BE TEMPORARY!" she finishes, yelling over whatever Naruto had tried to say.

"Oh. Ehh!!!??? But why meeee.........?!" he whines, shaking his tousled blonde hair.

"Because if you haven't noticed, Sasuke has forgotten **everything**. Did you notice he could not even hold chopsticks properly? Or were you too infatuated with yourself and your ramen? He has forgotten all his ninjutsu, taijutsu and everything he needs to become a successful shinobi, and you must teach it to him again!"

Naruto lies sprawled across the floor, unmoving.

"Naruto!!! Did you even hear what I said?!!"

"Yea yea...I heard you, old hag."

_But why me...it'll just hurt to be by him when he remembers...nothing._

Nudging Sasuke with his foot, he bends down next to the pale boy's ear and screams.

"Ahhh!!! LOOK!! It's a flying whatchamacallit and it's gonna eat you!!"

Sasuke's eyes pop open and he latches his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Ahhhh!! Where is it?! Save meeeeeee!!" he cries, absolutely terrified.

"...Sasuke, you've become such a wimp." Naruto sighs, pulling away from the boy's grasp.

"The 5th said your going to live with me, understand? So go to your house and get your things to bring to mine."

"Oh...okay...but...where do I live..?"

Naruto stands there for a few minutes and blinks.

"Ohh!! You don't remember...ok! I'll bring ya. Let's go!!"

He takes hold off Sasuke's hand and drags him out of the building and into the streets, until they reach a quiet, empty part of town. The smaller boy barges into an empty house, still holding hands, and finally stops in a relatively empty room. It was a neat room with very few things. A bed, a desk, a few scrolls here and there, but it was cold.

Lifeless and dark...to enter the room made Sasuke feel queasy, it made him feel so...lonely. Entering the room had also surprised Naruto. Of course he had seen it before...but he had never been inside. (he spied on Sasuke from outside!!) A familiar loneliness in the room made him sad. He had never realized Sasuke had been so alone, even when they were best friends.

"Err....hurry up and get your stuff so we can bring it to my place..." The blonde says softly.

Sasuke nods slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Ummm....what am I supposed to bring?"

Naruto laughs at the question and they begin to pack together, Naruto talking about each thing he packed. (yes, Sasuke forgot that much.)

"You see these shorts type thing? You're supposed to wear em UNDER your normal white shorts."

"Why? It's a bit odd to wear shorts over shorts. That seems like a pain to do."

"....Does that mean your not wearing your boxers?!?! ACTUALLY, don't answer." He says, blushing madly. "But if you sit oddly and your shorts show the inside of your pants...your boxers will hopefully cover your...uh...'baggage'."

"Uhhhhh....."

"!!!!! Umm!!! You know...your...peepee...thing.." Naruto coughs, looking nervously over at Sasuke, whose face was annoyingly blank and confused.

"....Oh."

After that, they packed in silence and finally headed over to Naruto's.

------------------------------------------

Dumping the stuff on the floor, they both groan in exhaustion.

"How about a shower than bed? I'm sooo tired!!"

Sasuke nods, following Naruto into the bathroom.

"Eh?!?! What the hell do you think your doing Sasuke?!!" The blonde screams, turning a bright shade of red.

"But...you said to shower...and...I don't know how..." He says softly, lowering his head to look at the ground. The other boy groans, throwing his hands into the air.

"Fine! Fine! Whatever!!"

"...Am I being a burden?" Sasuke asks, his head still lowered.

Naruto looks up, slightly surprised.

"Ah!! Iiee!! It's okay! It's just...funny that you don't know how to do such easy things." He said, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Sasuke smiles and nods, before he begins to take off his clothes. Naruto almost blows over with a bloody nose, his eyes latched to the nicely built stomach in front of him. Pulling his eyes away, he turns around and undresses, trying to stay calm.

------------------------------------------

The hot water sprayed down on their bodies and Naruto grabs the bar of soap.

"Here Sasuke, turn around and I'll wash your back. Then you can wash mine."

When his hands touched the smooth, pearly white skin, he bit his lip trying very hard to keep calm. He quickly finishes, handing the bar of soap to the other boy and turning around. Sasuke nervously rubs the soap against Naruto's back, causing a gasp to escape from the blonde's lips. Dropping the soap in surprise, the taller boy quickly reaches down to get it. But in the process, he rubs against Naruto's ass, causing the poor child to get very 'uncomfortable'

Hurriedly, pulling back the curtains and grabbing a towel, the smaller boy runs out in embarrassment. He plops onto his bed, face stuffed into the pillow and groans.

_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

* * *

Kinny: Wow. I jumped around ALOT in this chapter. It was very...off...I dunno. Problematic lives are so tiring :/ and yes...I'm being a complainer and complaining about my life xD It's nearing my bf's one-year death day so I've been getting very....heavy-hearted...and stuff....which is how i got the chapter name..and yeah...this chapter sucked... 

Oh!! and someone PLEASE tell me that i'm not the only one disappointed with the ch. 226 of naruto. i mean...225 was all dramatic with sasuke confessing his love to naruto and then they...yeah..and and...it just...dies there. i don't know...i swear kishimoto-san just wants to torture us with this drama.

but anyway..on with the reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!!! i'm so desperate for reviews... xx;

* * *

reviewers are my saviors :D 

inari-chan: waaaaaiiiiiiiiiii thank you sooo much!!!! your review makes me smile everytime i read it =)

kashisenshey: haha yes kill ants!! with a umm...magnifying glass. cause that's fun :3

Ria Sakazaki: thanks for the reviews!! i'm so glad you review like...everytime i update :DD

Yuen-chan: it's ok that you didn't review! i mean...of course it's not grr!! i'm maaddd OO jk :D

AnonymousKitsune: yay thanks!! i'm glad you like the story :DD


	10. boring uneventful chapter

Kinny: I had swore to myself I would not sleep until I finished this chapter. I've been so off this story I didn't know what to write. And considering I have insomnia, I stayed up writing this until 7 am. I'm so proud of my self-discipline but this chapter disappointed me greatly. I couldn't find any real plot to write on so I just rambled a bit and stretched it out. It's fairly short and really...boring. I also tried out writing from different POV's...which was weird. I've been working more on my other 2 stories that I just posted recently so hopefully you guys will go read those.

* * *

Hot, steamy water splattered down upon blue-ish black hair before dripping and sliding down the still body.

What had he done wrong? He had made Naruto angry...He had done as he was told, did he not? He was supposed to wash Naruto's back, wasn't he?

A surge of anger swept through his body.

It wasn't his fault! Or maybe it was...he had only dropped the soap! Was that really such a big deal?! Agh!! This is so confusing!

_Maybe I'll just apologize..._

With a sigh, he turns to the twisty-water-turning-on-thing[1].

_How do you turn this thing off...?_

He poked it.

Nothing happened.

He twisted it.

And what a bad idea that was.

The poor child had twisted it the wrong way, causing the shower to quickly steam up and the water to burn. With a yelp, he hops out, but in his hasted, he slips and slams his head against the linoleum[2].

Naruto lifts his head lazily at the thump and glances over in the direction of the bathroom. Steam could be seen floating into the room and this slightly bothered the blonde.

_What the hell was that?_

Flinging his legs over the side of the bed and tightening the towel around his waist, he walks back into the steam filled bathroom. The floor was slick with droplets of water and he squinted through the steamy room. Moving towards the shower to turn the water off, hi foot nudges something soft.

"Huh...? Sa-Sasuke!!"

He quickly picks up the boy and rushes back into his room, setting the (NAKED!!) child down. Gently wiping the water away from the pale face and upper body (he had covered the bottom half in embarrassment), he sighed, greatly regretting the fact that he had left him all alone in the bathroom.

_It's all my fault._

_If I hadn't been such an idiot._

_Such a _perverted_ idiot._

But his thoughts were cut off as thick lashes parted to reveal a pair of hazy black eyes. [3]

------------------------------------------

(Sasuke's POV)

Where was I? My head throbbed like a bitch. I wanted to give back into the darkness. Into the painless slumber, but something held me back and told me to open my eyes.

So I did.

A groan passes my lips as I struggle to sit up. Vision disoriented and blurred, all that could be seen was a tan blur with a blonde blue on top. I blink a few times to adjust and find myself naked in front of a towel clad Naruto. For some odd reason, I was embarrassed and cruel, unfamiliar words slipped out of my mouth before I knew it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, dobe?!"

A look of shock and hurt spread across his face, but at the same time he looked...relieved...and happy?

_What did I just say? What did it mean...?_

"Sasuke...does that mean you remember?"

Tears begin to well up in his eyes and this only confused my further.

_Remember what?_

_I still don't remember anything!_

_What's wrong with him?_

_I was mean!_

_Why isn't he angry...?_

"No....what're you talking about?" Hundreds of questions began to form but I pushed them back, waiting patiently for Naruto's answer.

"Oh." Oh? That's it? _Oh?!?!_

Patience, Sasuke. Patience.

I take a deep breath to hopefully calm down and look over at him but his head is lowered, blonde strands hanging over and covering his eyes.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

........I can feel my patience wearing thin. Very thin.

"Why would you ask if I remember?" I ask, my voice becoming slightly strained.

My eye twitches slightly but I keep from snapping at him. The room begins to spin and my head throbs painfully, hammers pounding into the sides of my head. Suddenly everything goes black and I finally give into the painless slumber.

------------------------------------------

Naruto blinks and looks up as a light -fwump- tells him Sasuke had fainted. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to let the other boy rest. There was nothing else he could do, so he boiled an egg[4]. Hopefully it would help make the bump on Sasuke's head go away. Pain ate away at his heart. It was only the first day and they were already having issues and urges. Okay...maybe not _they_. But Naruto sure as hell was.

Walking back into the room, he kneels down next to the bed and rubs the towel-covered egg gently against the small bump forming on Sasuke's head. The body twitched but Naruto rubbed it alittle harder. A groan came, causing Naruto to rub just a teensy bit harder. Finally after half an hour, he gets up and pulls the blankets over the still sleeping child before walking back into the kitchen to throw away the egg.

He was exhausted. There had been more than enough 'excitement' for one day. Throwing himself onto the couch, sleep filters through his mind and quickly takes over, pulling him into anything _but_ a peaceful sleep.

* * *

[1] I seriously got a mind-blank and couldn't remember what it was called.

[2] It was gonna be marble but I decided that Naruto isn't that well off and Sasuke might die, even though when I was 3 or 4 I slipped and smashed my head onto the marble step in my mummy's bathroom xD;;

[3] Everyone's thoughts and words are always cut off huh? -.-;;

[4] My mom always boiled and egg and (of course peeled the shell off) then covered it with a towel and rubbed it against my head if I fell and hit my head against something. It really works too! Or else my head would be horribly odd shaped...

* * *

Kinny: ahhh.....this chapter was BORING!! -growls at herself- Oh well...go read my other stories!! They're far more interesting then this one ;; and one of them has Sakura bashing :3 -evilevilevil- ok well..**Review and you just -might- get special happy cookies! :D oh oh!! AND if you look at my really stupid drawings at the bottom you'll get SUPER DUPER cookies!!**

* * *

Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: Maybe I will put a bit of lemon in here. I'm planning to put some lemon into Cruel Fate so if you want it, go read it there! xD

Az-Strawberry: I guess I'm glad 226 came out but I want the story to move faster!! It's soo...uhh...tension-y and stuff!!

Ria Sakazaki: I'm glad you liked that chapter but this chapter was so boring ;-;

Samurai-Kitsune: -cough- of course a shower scene with Sasuke and Naruto is awesome xD

Midnight-Blue-Wolves: haha...where's the rest...ehh...i wrote even less this time...sorriiiee !

Rieko: haha...yeah..Sasuke's so...OOC it scares me. And don't worry about the boyfriend thing...it's not like there's anything that anyone can do about it so...oh well. thanks for caring tho :D

ayame0: o.o;; i'm glad you like it so much =)

* * *

**----::::THIS SECTION IS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE THAT GET EXTRA SPECIAL COOLIO COOKIES!!::::----**

I drew a couple of pictures cause I was bored...and couldn't think of any plot for the story. So hopefully you all will forgive me because I took the time to draw these pictures? xx;; -took less than 5 minutes on each...very lazy...- so don't be mad if they suck horribly...cause my scanner also sucks and just distorted them even more. To see the pics you just copy the link and take out the space between photobucket and .com kay? kay.

**img.photobucket .com/albums/v297/DeafThroughMyEyes/fanficart.jpg**

That first one...is as you can tell 'fanfic art' I drew it when I thought about my last chapter. Ya know when Sasuke wonders about wearing boxers and Naruto freaks out? Yep..my freehand's are horrible.

**img.photobucket .com/albums/v297/DeafThroughMyEyes/naruto.jpg**

You guys might've seen this pic before. I just...eyed the picture and drew cause he looks so damned cute!! but I made him skinner since he's supposedly older in my fic...and I actually drew that Naruto logo thing!! ahhhh I was so proud of myself even tho it looks like crap :3

**img.photobucket .com/albums/v297/DeafThroughMyEyes/godzillanaruto.jpg**

It's a chibi naruto in a godzilla costume!! :D A little early for halloween but...who cares?

**img.photobucket .com/albums/v297/DeafThroughMyEyes/itachi.jpg**

This one's for all those itachi fans out there. I love itachi :3 I even wrote his name in japanese next to him!! And that's my name in japanese at the bottom. yep yep. I gots mad skilllzzz xD


	11. crimson pain

**edit:: I'm soooo sorrie for whatever confusion I just caused with my chapter!!!! I took it down to edit it because I found that my little...hyphen things won't work if i put alot together AND I COULDN'T SEPERATE THE PARTS!! AHH!!! so yeah. MAJOR CONFUSION FOR SOME PEOPLE. I'm really really sorrie!!!!!**

Kinny: Oookkkkk. Well I got me another flame. Another retarded little 'Anonymous' flame. For some reason that doesn't surprise me. Flamers don't have enough guts to use their account. They just want to piss people off and be a coward. And this person flamed at chapter 5 telling me to change the story, I DON'T THINK THAT'S QUITE POSSIBLE DEAR. I'm just _kind of _at chapter 11, ya know? Changing chapter 5 would mean changing the whole story. And I'm not gonna go through all that trouble over some little _idiot_ that has a problem with my story. If you had read on, you would understand why Naruto felt that way. But you didn't. And that's your own fault, kid. So don't go bitching to me, telling me to change a chapter that would make me change 5 other flippin chapters. I wrote this story how I wanted it to go and too bad if you don't like my story!! I don't give a shizwack if I lose readers like you. You're a little asswipe. Obviously, not everyone thinks my story sucks. I still have readers and that's fine with me. Even if I only had one reader I would still continue because I want to. Go bother someone else and remember to take that stick out of your ass. 'So bleh'

waaahh. that kid just wasted 5 minutes!!! I WANT MY LIFE BACK YOU BASTARD!!! -cough- kidding...kidding...-eye twitches-

Anyway...if you can't tell, I've been very lazy lately. At least writing wise. I'll probably edit this chapter or something later but I'm not up to it yet so there'll probably be tons of problems in this chapter. Sorriieee everyone..but just bare through it with me, kay? I have stupid practice everyday and they want us to run a mile everday under 7 minutes -.-; and each lap (a fourth of a mile) has to be under 1:40 seconds. Egh. So basically I and die everyday. ANYWAY!!! On with the story.

* * *

"You're doing a lot better!!" Naruto shouted with glee, absolutely ecstatic about Sasuke's improvement.

He had dodged the shruikens thrown with ease, and he had quickly mastered hitting targets. Things slowly came back to him as if never forgotten. They both collapse on the ground, exhausted from the day's work. A foxy-grin was plastered on the blonde's face, for he could not help but be happy.

Sasuke was finally starting to remember things! Sure, he could only remember little techniques and such but it was still an improvement, was it not? Surely soon enough, Sasuke will remember Naruto and they'll be happy together!! But until then...his heart would ache terribly and he will have to keep his mask up. He had pretended to have forgotten.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing, dobe?!_

Hearing those words had caused his mind to whirl. It was as if the normal Sasuke was back. But it had only been a slipup. Sasuke still couldn't remember a thing.

When they reached the apartment, the dark-haired boy quickly fell asleep on the couch, leaving the other boy to watch in silence. Naruto kneels down next to the couch, his hand gently brushing against Sasuke's cheek, a sigh escaping his lips.

_They may have looked the same...but this is not my Sasuke._

_This isn't the boy I fell in love with._

_Will he ever come back to me?_

_To rescue me from the emptiness I've been left in?_

_What's happened to the boy I love?_

_Is he also lost in the darkness, waiting for me to save him?_

Questions filled his mind, causing only empty pain to overflow his heart. Laying a gentle kiss upon the pale forehead, he picks up his equipment and heads back to the forest.

His body was numb, his mind blank, all he could feel was a dull throbbing in his heart.

Finally reaching his destination, he sits back against a tree and slowly pulls out a kunai.

The aching in his heart wouldn't go away, but he knew of something that would make him forget. Even if it was for but one fleeting moment, he would do it. He couldn't stand the pain any longer.

Slowly pushing his sleeve up, the blade barely skirting his skin, red lines form with droplets of crimson. Dark red pooled upon the tender flesh before slowly slipping away and dropping to the ground, staining his arm. Tears began to form as the blade drew lines across, slowly nearing his wrist.

The pain was intoxicating. All his sense were focused on one thing. The searing pain in his arm. Everything else was gone and forgotten, eyes staring blankly at the beautiful streaks gracing his skin.

"Na...Naruto...?"

_**A voice.**_

_Why was there a voice?_

He was being ripped away from his few blissful moments, only to be thrown back into the cold reality awaiting him.

_Why?_

_Why couldn't they just let him be happy for once?_

"Leave me alone." A cold voice that was not his own spoke, cutting into the other boy's heart.

"Naruto!! Yamete!!"

The blade was knocked away from his hand.

_Why? Why wouldn't they leave him **alone**?!_

He was being pulled into a warm embrace, strong arms encircling him. Suddenly, he found himself crying into the chest, his body racking with sobs.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

**-hypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypen-**

"Mmmm...Narutooo...." Sasuke whimpers, rolling over in his sleep and falling to the ground.

"Argh!!! ....Naruto...?"

Shoving the blankets up onto the bed, he slips on the slippers Naruto lent him before heading on a search for the boy. A smile flashes across his face, remembering how stubborn they had been over a simple pair of slippers.

Naruto had insisted that Sasuke wear them so he wouldn't have cold feet, reasoning that if he were cold, Sasuke would warm him up. And of course after hearing the last part Sasuke 'grudgingly' agreed.

He would protect Naruto and make sure he never got sick or hurt!! He liked the other boy a lot. Naruto was always so nice to him and he'd always get a warm cuddly feeling around him.

But where was Naruto now? He was no where to be seen...

Sighing in defeat, he plops back in bed, assuming Naruto had gone shopping.

**-hypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypenhypen-**

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!! I ...I...I don't—"

"It's okay, Naruto. Hush...Calm down."

Neji slowly pulls away, taking Naruto's hand in his. A reassuring smile curves his lips as he carefully bandages the arm, even though his mind is weighed down with many questions.

_What drove him to do such a thing...?_

_If it was Sasuke, I swear I will kill that bastard._

* * *

Kinny: WOW SHORT CHAPTER. I'M SO SORRIEEE!!! I was thinking about how you guys went through all the trouble to vote for who Sasuke's competition would be and stuff...and Neji had been in there for so little!!! So...I decided to bring him back in for a TEENSY WEENSY bit longer. It took me forever to write..egghh..I kept telling myself that I'd put this chapter up RIGHT AFTER the construction stuff was done then...I got lazy. I'm so sorrie -sniffle-

AND DID ANYONE READ NARUTO CH. 228?!?! I could've cried halfway through the chapter!! But...I didn't cause it was better. Kyaa...I have to draw Sasuke and Naruto as little tikes...ok well..REVIEW PLEASE!! =)

* * *

**MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!! YOU ALL GET COOKIES!! :DDD!! -twirls around tossing cookies everywhere- I loovvvvveeeee you all!!!**

gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: haha i bet you're better then me at drawing!!

ayame0: haha i swear all the time on so i think it's okay...but that might just be me? xD i'm glad you liked the pictures...and hopefully this chapter wasn't too...boring or..err..yeah.

Az-Strawberry: ahh!! it's people like you and your reviews that can't help but make me all smile and giddy and stuff. i'm so happy that you like my story and stuff!!

icyflamer007: thanks for the review, even if you were a bastard.

Kyuubi-chan: awww thanks :D i'm glad you liked my pictures.

Midnight-Blue-Wolves: haha. everyone likes the picture of itachi!! really...i dunno...i thought it looked bad..oh well lol. don't drool TOO much!!

Ria Sakazaki: ahh sorrie it was so short...i didn't have time...and this one is short too. i'm so sorrie!!

Darkhanyou: err...this chapter wasn't very funny. it was kinda...too serious. sorrie...

dark-and-daisuke: ehe...yeah...i do way too much bad stuff to sasuke...i'm so mean :x

Yuen-chan: ahh SORRIE!! i don't know...i consider it to be a confession of love. HOPEFULLY KISHIMOTO-DONO THINKS OF IT THAT WAY TOO!!!

Rieko: YEAH!! SASUNARU!! i swear Kishimoto-dono is just egging us on. I WISH THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO WOULD JUST KISS AND MAKE UP!! xD

Kolala: yeah Tony _would_ say that. -sigh- STUPID KID DOESN'T EVEN REVIEW MY FIC!!!


	12. forgiven

Kinny: _oh_ man. i've died haven't i? i'm sorry everyone...i've been neglecting my job as an author xx;; please forgive. it smells like grass here. it's disgusting. WHO THE HELL MOWS THEIR LAWN WHEN I'M TRYING TO WRITE A FRIGGEN STORY?! ughhh.....it smells soo baaaddddddddddd.........ok well i'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear me ramble so on with the story! oh yeah...this chapter probably has a billion typos but i'll edit it some other time.

* * *

A pain.

A shock.

His head was spinning.

What had just happened?

He..._they_...were..what..?

"Wha...what're you doing..."

Soft lips move against his, the pain in his heart only growing deeper.

-----------------------

Images were cast upon his mind.

What were they of?

So many memories, images, pictures.

It was too much.

It was all a blur being pushed into his head.

_**Naruto.**_

_"KYAAAAAH!!!!!"_

_A orange thing latched onto his arm and cuddled up to him._

_-_

_"Sasuke!!!"_

_"Eh?" A look of fear replaced the happiness._

_-_

_"Sasuke, you bastard!!"_

_-_

_Naruto...he was crying...was it because of him?_

_-_

_"Sasuke!! I love you!!" A broad smile was cast his way and he couldn't help but smile._

_-_

_"This **is** a sick joke isn't it?"_

_Hurt._

_Fear._

_Betrayal._

_It was all written upon his face._

His face was wet with tears when he awoke. But what had he dreamed of?

None of it made sense...the hole in his heart grew as he thought.

Naruto was sad..but why..? It was his fault, wasn't it?

_You love him._

_You always watched him from afar._

_But he's sad now._

_It's your fault._

_All of it._

A sob caught in his throat before they wracked through his body.

He was the one who had caused Naruto this pain.

But what could he do to make it right?

-----------------------

He pulls away, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I'm...please stop.."

Tears slowly made their way down past the whisker-like scars before quickly being wiped away.

"Neji...I'm sorry I just...I can't do this...I-I...I love Sasuke!!..."

A sorrowful smile was given, showing a saddened understanding.

"Do not be sad then. If you love him so much, then go to him. All I wish is for you to let me love you and for you to be happy with him."

Naruto quickly looks up in surprise before smiling.

"O-Of course...thank you so much..."

He gives a quick embrace before rushing off back to the house, leaving a torn child to deal with his one-sided love.

_All I wish...is for you to be happy..._

-----------------------

"Sasuke!! I'm home!!"

He frowns, only silence welcoming him.

"Sasuke..?"

Naruto quickly takes off his shoes and heads into the bedroom to find Sasuke crying.

"Ah--what's wrong Sasuke??!"

Puffy red eyes look up to meet his own, before he is suddenly caught in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much..."

* * *

Kinny: Sorry..short update I know...bah. I have absolutely no time to write and it's pissing me off so much. I HATE SCHOOL. well...who doesn't? I feel like shit too. Which is probably good for you guys cause it put me in a writing mood. Anyway...I'm thinking about making a manga with my friend!! i get to write the story and he draws it. HE'S SOO GOOD AT DRAWING!! it's crazzzyyyyy. I need some ideas for the story if anyone would like to give me a tip or two. It's gonna be sad and all that fun stuff. Like the main characters killing themselves over love and hurt and betrayal and so on.

WJEA;OGIMSAD;KLGMDSL;AK WETH**THE**ASEW;OAIGMSD;KLMG**MANGA**ANAEW;AMSL;DKGMspazzspazz Anyone else pissed at Sasuke? cauussee I'm super duper piss-oed. Stupid Sasuke!! JUST HUG AND KISS AND BE MERRY DAMMIT. You _know_ you want to just go up to Naruto and chuu! then screw like bunnies on crack :D!

oh Kishimoto-dono how you torture us so. Sasuke-kun...you are truly beautiful in the in blood. he was so close to confessing his love yet again to Naru-chan...-sigh- it is alright Sasuke-kun you will get your chance yet again! those loving eyes you cast towards the oblivious blonde...i can only imagine your pain...

* * *

**REVIEWS!! Gosh you guys make me feel so great :3**

Kyuubi-Kun: GAH!! I'M SO SORRY THAT I CONFUSED YOU!! yeah...i edited it so it made sense..ehe..

somerandomperson: thank you for the tips!! i will try to remember so i can fix my writing and..stuff. and about Neji not getting into trouble...it's cause everyone thought they were just sparring and it went alittle too far and that's all. I dunno. I'm stupid xD;;

Rockyspirit: ahahaha...oopssiieess...it kinda took me a whole month to update...I'M SO SORRY!! wow..i can't believe you read all those chapters...i'm so happy ) and I'm not much of a NejiNaru fan either haha. SASUNARU ALL THE WAY!!!

Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: kyaaah considering I am overly slow and such I SHALL add you soon enough. like...NOW! and hopefully you won't consider me totally insane or something x3

Yaoilover S: haha great story? if i was able to blush i would be. but anyway. there isn't much action...sorryy ..;

izumi: yeah!! all of a sudden i see Naruto turning into a cutter everywhere and it makes me feel so stupid for doing the same. bah...poor Naruto...we all torture the cute little child ;-;

yo!: haha I EDITED THE THINGS OUT!! i'm so proud of myself kind of hahaha. don't worry about being mean cause i have plenty of other people tell me the same :D

SasuNaruLover: :DD i'm so glad you love it.

Hieisbestbuddy888: hahahahaha...Neji is a creepy kid with white eyes and long black hair and a total stuck up bastard that...err..gets tackled by billions of Neji-fans I MEAN!! I dunno..Neji's just some random dude that people voted for so yeah :x

Yuen-chan: agghh I TYPED HYPEN?!!? oops. OH WELL. you get the idea!! why don't you download the manga from ? they have the manga translated into english on there!! you might be very angry to find out what happens though...i'm very very angry at Sasuke-kun right now ;-; would you like to give me your email so i can send you the awfully beautiful SasuNaru picture that Kishimoto-dono has kindly drawn for us? :D

UzumakiSteph: I'm so sorry I confused you and it's alright that you haven't been keeping up with my story!! I wouldn't expect many people to bother reading it anyway xP

rieko/rayquo: hahaha yeah i had a huge nosebleed from the manga!! kyaaah...

dark hanyou: bwaaaa Sasuke is slowly remembering...very very slowly...yes...I'm just torturing the poor boy kekeke

Kolala: haha WHATEVER!! I DON'T REMEMBER IF HE WAS ON THE BED OR COACH OR ON NARUTO! geez. don't make the author look bad. GOSH! xP


End file.
